Imprint After
by unicorn guts
Summary: Zim. Dib. Blood. Two parts. ZimxDib; ZADR.
1. my teeth are soft

Dib coughs as he lifts himself up from the asphalt.

"Ow! You psycho!" Dib seethes, his legs wobble as he spits into his palm - the liquid filling up his mouth has an unpleasant taste - his saliva is thick and red. Dib stares at his open hand, horrified.

This all started with a heated frenzied scuffle over Dib's stupid camera.

Zim snorts in amusement, distracted by his victory, the camera has been destroyed. Pieces of it scattered across his front lawn. Dib wipes his hand against his mouth, leaving faint pink streaks behind.

"Insolent fool! I win again!" Zim says, tone haughty and childish. He bends over slightly, his tongue sticks out between his lips and he blows a raspberry, his fingers wiggling at the sides of his head - Dib blushes at the sound, a jolt of irritation running up his spine.

Dib fumes silently, wanting to wipe the all-too customary smirk curling along Zim's lip, he unknowingly wipes his hand off on his shirt. A bright red stain spreading across the smiley face.

It's when Zim sees this that he stops, ceases to make a sound, his stupid arrogant grin faltering. His expression changing into something else.

Dib blinks slowly, his face so obviously confused, he raises an eyebrow. Zim tilts his head slightly, marveling at the mystery liquid, it's smell alluring.

"...What?"

Dib shifts his feet nervously at the way Zim stares, he notices that Zim's green skin is now sporting a nice shade of pink. Zim twitches, the smell of metal is overwhelming, his legs feel weak. The corners of his mouth quiver.

"What's wrong with you?" Dib waves his hands in the air and fake blue pupils only dilate, he seems so far away. "Hello?"

Dib's hand waving only make the smell move towards Zim quicker and in larger amounts, Zim can feel his self control wavering. Zim's eyes go back to normal and he shakes his head frantically.

"I'm done playing with you today, stink-beast!" Zim growls, previous good mood now rapidly replaced with agitation. "Now go home!"

The metal spider leg pops out of Zim's PAK in a flash, slithering towards Dib like a snake before shooting up and smacking him straight across the face. Dib shouts something unintelligible as he stumbled back, falling on his backside. He rubs the side of his face, glaring holes into Zim's head before getting back up and running away, defeated.

Zim rushes inside the house, back pressed against the door as he breathed heavily, something throbs painfully against his ribcage.

* * *

The Irken stopped staring at the white walls that just seemed to stare back at him. He decides to switch his gaze onto something else, Dib for instance, is a lot more interesting to look at then the wall. The corner of his mouth lifts slightly.

Zim clicks his tongue against the back of his teeth absently as he watched Dib cut through a piece of construction paper, he can feel his insides churn as he stares at the line of Dib's jaw and down his pale neck. He is suddenly very aware of all the 'earth juice' that must be pumping through Dib's insides.

He swallows, contemplating what it must taste like.

Dib's mind is clouded with UFOs, aliens and other things in general (Zim's guts strewn all over an autopsy table), he doesn't notice that he's holding the scissors at the wrong angle and gasps softly when the sharp edge slides across his skin.

"Ow!"

Uh oh.

Zim swallows audibly, the throb from before is back, something sharp is threatening to break through his ribs. A low hiss spills out of Dib's mouth, the liquid oozes slowly out of his palm, spilling onto the desk in big fat ruby drops.

Zim can feel his antennas perk up, he smoothed his wig back down into place, his eyes fixed onto the liquid while his mind went soft. Dib gets up, ignoring Zim's weirdness instead of pointing it out, he calls Ms. Bitters - about to ask for a hall pass so he could visit the Skool Nurse. The cut a lot bigger then expected.

Dib's sentence comes to a halt as he feels something wet against his palm.

He looks down to see Zim's reptilian tongue lapping up the blood slowly, looking oddly sweet despite the circumstances - eyes closed and expression soft. Dib can feel his shock and disgust settle in slowly, but he presses his injured palm against Zim's mouth anyway.

Zim purrs happily.


	2. the same blood, i suppose

Zim wonders why he is always stapled into these sorts of situations, the humans would think that he's more then strange considering what happened in the classroom. He had to pause in the hallway after the Skool bell rung, mind moving too fast. He curses his impulsive nature inwardly.

He feels Dib-thing collide against his back and is almost amused when he stutters an apology, he now stares earnestly at Zim's back.

"I didn't think you were into that kind of stuff, Zim." Dib says, not sure if he sounds appalled or shocked, a white bandage now wrapped around his palm. He can still smell the rubbing alcohol.

An unattractive blotchy crimson covered most of Zim's clothing, the taste of rust still lingering in his mouth, he runs his tongue against his teeth. Longing to taste it again.

"I don't know what go into me." Zim wheezes brokenly, more to himself then Dib, he scrubs his hand against his face and it leaves a trail of red in it's wake.

Dib presses his thumb against his injured palm, it stings.

"I-It tastes _really_ good," Zim murmurs and Dib has to strain to hear him, the look in his eyes is unsettling. "C-Can...I bite you?"

His tone is sugary sweet when he asks, false innocence in his smile.

Dib represses a shudder as Zim walked towards him slowly and deliberately.

"Just a nibble?"

Dib cannot help the surge of fear that quickly rushes through every part of his body, he pushes past Zim and leaves the building - Zim is left with the sound of double doors slamming shut.

* * *

Dib never in his entire life thought he would be afraid of Zim.

Zim isn't scary at all, he's Dib's size and incredibly dumb - how could he ever do anything remotely threatening?

This changed when Zim followed him all the way to the woods outside town and cornered him. He should have known, the subtle sound of branches breaking had him turning around every three seconds, but every time he looked - he wouldn't see anything.

Dib almost exhales in irritation, how stupid of him to want to be alone for a while, as if he wasn't alone all the time - alone is what he got, just Zim as an added bonus and no one to hear him yell.

Zim looms over Dib like a spider, a deranged look in his eyes.

He isn't wearing his disguise, wasn't he noticed walking around like that? Dib remembers Zim has a ship although he's sure would have heard it. The alien emitted a deep, throaty growl, leaning over and pressing his mouth against Dib's neck.

Dib tries to speak, or make a sound at all, but cant. He realizes now how surprisingly strong Zim is, abdomens crushed together painfully and a branch is digging uncomfortably into Dib's spine.

Zim's breath mists on Dib's neck, teasing, broken growling like that of an animal.

"Z-Zim..? Whats wrong?" Dib asks cautiously, Zim doesn't answer, instead now choosing to straddle Dib. The Irken slides his tongue up the exposed flesh on Dib's shoulder and nips at his collarbone, delighted at the humans shivering.

"Stay still." Zim hisses, mouth feathering against Dib's ear, in a voice that isn't really his.

Zim's mouth opens, teeth just a few inches from pale, delicate skin, Dib breathes in sharply.

Zim's teeth sink in, the sound of flesh being ripped into rings in Dib's ears - the tress swam and swayed so Dib closes his eyes, trying to shake that dizzy feeling.

Zim leans back, his tongue dragged a purposeful, teasing lick against the new injury.

"Please?" Dib whimpers, weakly, gold eyes lucid. Zim can feel his arousal steepen.

His mouth trembles and his breathing is uneven. Zim can't help but mewl softly as the cool taste of metal hits his tongue again, the rustling of pine needles and leaves the only thing he can hear. It's like drinking pocket change.

_Yummy._

Dib can feel himself being drained, his vision blurs.

* * *

Dib walks through his bedroom door, 1:00 am greeting him on his alarm clock in highlighter orange, his thighs bruised and sticky. Dib feels so broken that all his insides have gone completely numb.

He had no idea what to say when his sister asked him what had happened to his neck.


End file.
